Grooming and trimming facial hair can be quite a task for a person when factoring in the length of hair to be trimmed and the desired style of hair to be left behind. In some instances, ordinary scissors may be used to trim the facial hair, but is often overly time consuming and usually leaves an uneven layer of facial hair. Most common electric shavers are also unsuitable or overly difficult to use for trimming because either the facial hair to be trimmed is too long and cannot be cut by the electric shaver or the electric shaver removes much more facial hair than desired.
Another option for grooming and trimming facial hair is a hair/beard trimmer. Traditional beard trimmers generally include an open trimmer and an attachable comb portion. The attachable comb portion typically includes a set of teeth that help direct the hair towards the open trimmer. While the attachable comb portion also acts as a guard to trim the hair to a desired length, the teeth are commonly wide set with a significant gap between teeth resulting in some hair missing the open trimmer during a trimming pass of the electric trimmer. In light of this, it may take a few passes of the electric trimmer over the same area to trim the majority of the hair there. But even with a few passes over the same area, some hair may still be missed because of the gap between teeth, thus resulting in uneven trimmed hair. The user may be forced to pull the hair taut with his free hand and attempt another pass to capture the hair through the teeth for trimming. While possibly effective, this requires the user to search for untrimmed hair with his fingers, look in a mirror, and make an awkward pass of the electric trimmer while pulling the untrimmed hair taut. This precise handling of the electric trimmer can be quite time consuming and still has the potential, because of the significant gap between the teeth of the comb portion, for the skin surface to come into direct contact with the blades of the open trimmer causing nicking of the skin.